The World
"The World" is the thirty-ninth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the seventy-fifth episode overall. Synopsis The life of the "inanimate" objects of Elmore is shown in a series of short skits. Plot The episode begins with a musical number introducing all the talking objects of Elmore and their purposes. In the first segment, we see the Sun, Earth and the Moon just as the day begins. The Moon and Earth reenact the opening to 2001: A Space Odyssey, which gets on the Sun's nerves because it is the same thing they do every morning. In the Watterson kids' bedroom, the light switch is constantly annoying a light bulb by turning him off and on. The light bulb disappears and the light switch starts to panic, thinking he has damaged the light bulb, only then does the light bulb come back and reveal it was just a prank. On a toilet bowl, an army of bacteria sing a chant about multiplying and taking over the world, only for Rocky to unknowingly destroy them all with disinfectant spray. A bus stop sign and a mailbox discuss their ambitions of wanting to travel to different places around the world. The bus stop sign wishes she would be a bus and not a bus stop, and the mailbox wishes she would be a plane, but a nearby bicycle just wishes his face was on the other side of the seat. Just then, Martin Peaches sits down on the seat and rides off, much to the bicycle's annoyance. We then see Richard at home playing Kebab Fighter. In the middle of a game, he gets a phone call and has to pause the game. As the game is paused, the characters from the game start to have a conversation. The male hot dog fighter nervously asks his opponent, the female muscular rat out on a date, but Richard returns and the muscular rat accepts her opponent's offer while beating him. Richard puts a rowdy sausage in the microwave, and the sausage screams and shouts while receiving a "tan." Throughout the rest of the episode, we see the progress of the sausage's tan, and after being in for too long, he explodes. However, it doesn't faze him as he wants to get tanned on the inside as well. Underneath the computer in the Watterson kids' bedroom, a bunch of wire cables are stuck tangled together and one of the cables complained that it couldn't breathe. Nicole manages to untangle them, but the cables do not like it and start a "revolution" and end up getting tangled once again, which annoys Nicole when she returns to check on them. After finishing a can of soda, Darwin is about to throw it away, until it begins to talk about how he is sad about just being drunk and then instantly thrown away. Darwin tells him that he is only doing it because there are a lot of drinks out there that he has not tried yet, but the can is still annoyed when Darwin leaves him in the trash, swearing that he will get revenge soon. The cafeteria food is at war with the consumers. In the fashion of a war movie, the captain (a burger) prepares his troop of french fries to watch for the enemy. Unfortunately, the captain is quickly "defeated" after having a bite taken out of him. Being the next in command, the sergeant fry gives commands to the other soldiers, but he turns back to find all but a single soldier eaten. The communications officer, a drink cup, sends for backup, but before he can, he gets drunk by "the enemy." The sergeant goes all soggy and limp as he tells the remaining private to fight without him. But seconds later, the private is taken and eaten, leaving the sergeant to wallow and cry in the empty box. "The enemy" is then revealed to be Gumball who is completely oblivious to what had been going on. Similar to an astronaut, a pair of underpants is trying to pass the G-force test in a washing machine, but he fails to make it. The pair of underpants looks out of the washing machine, revealing the test was so he could aspire to be like his father, who happens to be Captain Elmore's underpants. When Gumball walks through the living room while reading a book, he accidentally hits his foot on the table. Enraged, he prepares to punch the table, only to be stopped by the table itself, who tells him it is not as if he moved so Gumball would purposely hit his foot. Gumball, now calmer, forgives the table, only to look at the table leg and see that the table did purposely move so Gumball would bump into him, as revenge for always putting his feet on him. The table then jumps through the window and runs away, leaving Gumball puzzled. In a fish tank, a fish inaudibly babbles with two other fishes, when the fish leaves, the other two fish reveal that they can actually speak English and had no idea what the other was saying. A montage shows how Anais got her Daisy the Donkey doll and all the times they've had together, such as Anais feeding Daisy, Anais cuddling Daisy on stormy nights and Anais fixing her up when she was broken. While playing in the fields, Anais tells Daisy "You're my best friend, Daisy," and unexpectedly, the doll replies with "You're my best friend too, Anais." Frightened, Anais kicks Daisy into the air and runs away screaming. And finally, while at the store with Nicole, Darwin goes to get some milk, only to be attacked by the can he had thrown away previously. The can then starts a reprise of the song from the beginning as all the objects say goodbye and hope to see us drop by Elmore again sometime. Characters Main Characters *The Objects Minor Characters *Tobias *Mr. Small *Penny *Patrick *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Polly *Richard *Alison *Gumball *8-Bit Dog *Green Bear *Box Squid *Anais *Principal Brown *Rocky *Martin *Nicole *Darwin Trivia *Several clips from this episode have been used as trailers for the show. *This episode has the most characters so far, with a total of 83. *The original working title for this episode was "The Objects." *This episode reveals that Anais and Gumball share the bunk bed. *As with "The Tape," this episode recycles a video from Elmore Stream-It; "Rise of the Bacteria" *This is the first episode that Gumball and Darwin only play a minor role in. *Larry's car is seen in one of the billboards. *In the poster with Captain Elmore, at the bottom right corner there is a little caption saying "The Amazing World of Captain Elmore," which breaks the fourth wall like in "The Tape." *This episode doesn't focus on The Wattersons. *In a flashback, it is revealed that Anais received her Daisy plush doll on her birthday. *This is the second time that inanimate objects talk. The first was in "The Internet." Continuity *The $100.00 bill from "The Kiss" is seen again in this episode. *The animals and trees from the Forest of Doom in "The Picnic" are seen in this episode. *The pen Gumball was chewing in "The Banana" is again seen in this episode being chewed by Gumball. *The plug socket that Richard tries to kiss in "The Flakers" reappears in this episode. *Mr. Small is seen with a roller blading suit again in this episode. He wore it before in "The Bet" and "The Tag." *The same soda can that Darwin was drinking in "The Promise" is seen in this episode. *The Moon is seen in his dancing position from "The End." *Some of the Bacteria seen on the keyboard at school from "The Virus" reappear in this episode. *This is the second time Gumball's eyes turn into mouths, the first being in "The Photo" (excluding Gumball's edited video in "The Internet.") Cultural References *The scene with the Moon, Earth and Sun is a homage to the opening of Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The theme song, Richard Strauss' Also sprach Zarathustra is also hummed by The Moon. *One of the sausage's lines "Burn baby, burn," a reference to the song, "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. *One of the computer wires quotes the political slogan, "Power to the people." *The way that the light switch is pestering the light bulb is similar to The Annoying Orange *The singing cars performed non-static body movements similar to Thomas & Friends, Chuggington, Bob the Builder, and Pixar's Cars. Goofs/Errors *It is unknown what the Sun refers to as "morning," since one side of the Earth is always lit. *During "Rise of the Bacteria" there is no logo on Rocky's shirt despite the original Elmore Stream-It video featuring the AB/CD logo on his shirt. *When Anais receives Daisy, the couch is missing from the scene. Other titles Italiano(Italian):Cose A Caso(Random Things) es:El Mundo pt-br:O Mundo fr:Le monde Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes